HP EMO LOVE
by Thatsfinewithme
Summary: Another repost of an old story. Harry finds himself spiraling into a deep depression due to his unrequited love for Ron, but *is* it unrequited? WARNING: Yaoi, cutting and Mpreg/ dark themes
1. Chapter 1

Liek zomg lol!1! Another fic. NO FLAMEZ OK! U reviewers can be so mean but lets just hope you likw this! If you don't I have an evil army of emo bunniez. RAWRR!

**BTW THIS IS DA UPDATED VERSION WITH BETTER SPELLIN I TRIED REALLY HARD SO NO LAMES OF I WILL SET MY EMO DINORAWRZ ON YO**

I do not own Harry Potter

One day in Hogwarts it was time for Potions, but Harry didn't want to go. He was so fucking depressed! He was in seventh year now and he had changed quite alot. His jet black hair was now dyed with red streaks and he had an emo fringe that flopped over one eye. He didn't have glasses anymore because that's for nerds. (a.n: He used magic to make his eyesight better ok!1) He wore black eyeliner and a black MCR shirt to hide that he cut his wrists. He wore omg sexy tight jeans and converse XD. (a.n: like my bf lol. YOU FUCKING ROCK!"0 He was on his black MCR bed, cutting his wrists. Ron and Hermionie were really worried. They were talking in the common room Gryffindor.

"I'm really worried about Harry," said Hermionie.

"Oh yeah? Like you really care!" screamed Ron in a hot emo bi way. (He's emo in this to.) He had emo hair like *drools over keyboard* Jake Puget and omg a pink MCR eyeshadow. (THIS DOES EXIST SO THEIR!)

(I don't own the lyrics to this song.)

_Couldn't take the blame,_

_sick with shame,_

_Must be exhasted to lose your own game,_

_Selfishly hated,_

_No wonder you're jaded._

Ron ran upstairs, cutting his wrists, to see Harry. Hermionie sighed. She was an emo wannabe and would never understand their deep pain. She was such a fucking poser!2" Ron and Harry didn't really like her. They just pretended to because Hermionie did their homework for them lol XD!

"OMFG!1111!" HARRY!" screamed Ron when he saw the blood.

"OMFG! Ron!" said Harry and then...he jumped on Ron and they started making out in a really hot emo bi way. Both their tongues wrestled, fighting for dominance.

"But Harry," said Ron all secretive, "but why?"

"Because Ron," said Harry in a suicidal way, "but why?"

Because Ron," said Harry in a suicidal way, "I love you and that is the only reason I cut my wrists because I thought you didn't return that love."

OMFG REON couldn't believe it. He had loved Harry too and that was why he cut HIS wrists!1 Harry gasped when he felt Ron shove his tongue down his throat really sexily. They made out on the bed and then...they had seckz! lol Hermionie came upstairs.

"FUCK OFF!" said Harry and Ron seductively. She ran away crying because she loved Harry too but she was such a fucking poser! It was obvious she was just trying to be emo so Ron and Harry were disgusted and they just carried on having sex. Harry was It was sooooo hawt that they even did it when the other boys were trying to sleep lol. That poser, Neville (omg he is such an emo poser in the 5th one, isn't he?) ran out, crying, trying so hard to be emo. Then Harry gasped as he realised something. He ran to the toilet and started puking.

"OMFG RON!" he screamed happily. "I'm fucking pregnant!" (a.n: He wasn't fat, though because it's magic and boys don't get fat when they're pregnant in this.)

So...what do u think? REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST YAOI FIC SO BE NICE!


	2. fo

A.N: RAWR!11 Okay I've been gwetting alot of bad reveiws but i am really trying my hardet. There are typing errors because my keyboard is broken A FEW KEYS ARE EVEN MISSING!1 I can still type them but it's difficult! Anyway you didn't like my first story and i don't know why. Maybe you're homohobic or just hate emos which is not my Problem. THIS IS YAOI PPL!

**THIS IS A SEQEAL TO MY STORY "HP EMO LOVE" LINKhttp/HARRY IS PREGNANT FROM RON, REMEMBER? BUT IT'S MAGIC SO HE DOESN'T GET F**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the bands i mention or own Harry Potter. JKR does.**AT!11**

Harry and ROn were walking down the school corridor, holding hands. They are emo in this, remember? Harry was wearing a GC t-shirt with smexah skinny jeans (if you think that is gay then why the fuck are you reading my story?) He had checked emo converse and was cutting his wrists with an MCR knife. Ron was cutting his wrists with a Panic the disco knife and wore a MCR top with black skinnies, a studded belt and converse with skulls that looked all punky and emo! XD Harry had black emo hair. It was black like the abyss he lived in (Chrissy thought of that line. Girl you fucking rock!2 and his streaks were red to represent the crimson regret that flowed down his wrists. (a.n: i read somewhere that us emos need to have hairstyles to match our moods so dis does makes sence! i used 2 b blonde but i dyed it black since i became depressed LOL) Ron had hair like that fucking hottie JAKE PUGET!1 OMFG MARRY MEEEEEEEEE! (A.N: lol im gonna find his house cos i knew the home town he grew up in and I am so gonna find him lol!1 WE'RE GONNA GET MARRIED. BE JEALOUS BITCHEZ!) Ron and Harry saw a mean Slytheryn. He looked all gross with blonde spikey hair that wasn't emo. He had cut it in dis. It was/...Draco!

"Stupid otter and Weasley!" he said meanly. Draco is a poser in this by the way. Harry and Ron glared at him cos it was obvious he was trying really hard to be emo! He was wearing black baggy jeans and a band T for an emo poser band, Da Cure.

"Fuck you!" said Harry, sticking up his middle finger that had black nail polish on it. (a.n: MY BF WEARS IT, SO

They walked into the great hall where that fucking poser, Hermionie was, She was wearing her school uniform like a loser and didn't even have emo hair! Ron and Harry looked at her all grossed out. They couldn't believe she was even their friend.

"Hi Harry, hi Ron," she said in a loserish voice when she saw them.

"FUCK OFF!" they screamed. "STOP FOLOWING US!"

Then Hermionie saw something. She gased. She had seen Harry's baby bum.

"OMG!" sHE SCEAMED!" You're pregnant! Congratulations! Who's the Dad?"

"i'M THE FUCKING DAD," SAID RON IN A EMO VOICE.

"Kool!" said Hermionie, laughing stupidly (a.n: She isn't clever in this.)

First class was Potions with Snape (a.n: he is a emo poser in this.) He glared evily in a angry way when he saw the bump in Harry's stomach. On Snapes robes it said MCR, eventhough he didn't know who they were. He just heard that they were emo.

"Ten points from Gryffindor/1" hE SAID MEANLY.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?" screamed Harry, starting to cut his wrists.

"SILENCE YOU FOOL!" shouted Snae in an angry voice.

Harry sat down next to Ron, cutting his wrists. In this they have a new friend. She is a girl and is also emo. She had black emo hair with a blonde fringe and blonde bits in it. She wore tons of black eye-makeup but with pale lipstick (a.n: this is how i look) with piercings on her lip and her ears. She wore a AFI (a.n: I LOVE YOU JAKE AND I WILL SEE YOU SOON LOL! **Sam:** O.o She's crazy. **Me:** AM NOT *hits him with rubber chicken*)

"Are you okay, Harry?" I ask.

"Yeah I fucking guess so,2 said Harry in a sexy voice.

The girl was a vegan cos EATING ANIMALS IS WRONG PPL! Her name was Meredith Puget (a.n: not related 2 Jake but she wishes! **Sam: ***rolls eyes*) and she was a bitch (a.n: like me lol) but it wasn't her fault because she got abused and raped by har Dad at home and by Snape at school so she was so fucking depressed! She slit her wrists and wore an MCR shirt so people wouldn't know that. She had one of those cool scene girl skirts and looked flawless. * She was a vampie. She was way prettier and cooler than Hermionie lol XD.

"Harry!" said Snape's angry voice. "Get u here and show the class how a good luck potion is made!"

Harry walked angrily to the front of the class. The girls swooned at how fucking hot and manly he was. Harry tried to mix the potion but, then...HE STARTED MIXING IT WRONG!11 Snare was really angry.

"TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" he shouted.

Harry couldn't fucking believe it. His life was such a fucking shit hole. He stormed angrily out the room, yelling all angsty and hot and kicking over chairs.

"Harry'1" gased Ron in a deressed way.

A.N: NO FLAMES! I don't mind constructive critisism but NO FLAMES!1


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: OMG PPL! I need more good reviews! Plzzz! I worked really hard on this story. Sam helped me lol. He thinks it is good!

**BTW DON'T EMAIL ME MEEN THINGS! PPL HAVE BEEN DOING THAT AND THIS STORY MEANS ALOT TO ME COS IT IS BASED ON WHAT MADE ME EMO!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the bands i mention or own Harry Potter. JKR does.**AT!11**

**hARRY RAN **to his room, cutting his wrists. Snape had been mean to him, remember? (a.n: how is Harry not realistic?) Harry was wearing a MCR top with hawt black skinny jeans.

"Hi Harry," said that fucking poser, Luna, (She stalks him lol XD)

"FUCK OFF!" Harry said angstily, flipping her off. She was wearing her uniform and didn't have emo hair. She Hary was in Moaning Mirtles bathroom, slitting his wrists in a emo way. The crimson regret trickled down like blood rivers, flowing like Harry's tears. He looked so sexah! XD

(A.N: **Sam:** WTF? I thought you loved Jake!

**Me:** lol I luv lots of ppl!) LOL OMG Harry and Jake should soooo make out/1!11

**Sam:** *anime sweat drop*

Suddenly that poser, Myrtle appeared (A.N: She's the biggest poser in HP, dONTCHA THINK?)

"Harry! Are you okay?" gasped Meredith, coming into the room. She was wearing a blue sleeveless dress with a frilly skirt and a bat necklace. She had pumps.

"What does it look like?" wept Harry seductively, falling 2 da floor.

"OMg!" gasped Meredith, all worried and everthing. Harry was fainting so she stopped him. "You've lost too much blood."

I looked at Harry and he looked at me in a depressed way. He gasped when he realised that I was actually very very pretty. Why had he not seen it before? I looked at his sexy face that was just like my bf, Jake. We leaned closer and...

"Harry! How fucking could you?" screamed Ron in a emo way. He was crying and cutting his wrists.

We were kissing!1

_(I dont own these lyrics.)_

_Teenagers scare the living shit outta me_

_They cant care less as long as someone will bleed_

_So dark up your pose or strike a violent pose _

_maybe theyll leave u alone but not me..._

"Ron!" gasped Harry sadly. "It's not what it fucking looks like!"

But it was too late. Ron had already run upstairs 2 cut his wrists.

**A.N: HEY BITCHEZ UHH... DOEZ ANY1 KNOW JAKE'S EMAIL ADDRESS? LOLOLOL PLZ TELL ME! KTHXBAI**


End file.
